Secret of the Unicorn
by Yaga fan of October
Summary: Rewrite of movie's script. Some specific girl is involved in whole this mess. M for language and brutality.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there's a lot of such fanfics where author rewrites Tintin movie's scenario and add some girl (their fanfic personas mostly), but it was too tempting. Well, in this case female character will be my fiction self. I hope You will like this story.**

* * *

It was extremely unpleasant autumn day; cold rain was falling, and the wind took off brown leaves from the trees and hats from heads. And it flipped everything what wasn't nailed or bolted to the pavement. With people inclusive.

"Shit!" almost eighteen years old Lucy Smith swore embracing a tree trunk, not to fall into a puddle when another gust of wind hit her in the back. "Damn it!"

When Lucy wrapped herself tighter in her black jacket, the hailstorm started. If she knew that weather would so sucks then she never go out of her house. In addition, she entered the warpath with the teacher of English, who expected from his students examples from Shakespeare's plays, and Lucy has used in her essay an examples from Terry Pratchett's _Disckworld_ and Eduardo Mendoza's books ("Any moron knows what's going on in _Romeo and Juliet_ , _Macbeth_ , or _King Lear_!" she said in front of all classmates).

 _But hey_ , she thought, _now I'm going home where are waiting for me Mendoza's_ El enredo de la bolsa y la vida _, Cocoa powder, cool music and lack of younger brother. What can go wrong, the hell?_

And in that very moment, lightning struck.

* * *

Lucy groaned in pain. Her head ached terribly, and she didn't remember that yesterday reached for something strong. Besides, the strongest drink she ever had in her mouth was a small sip of Croatian _kivovica_ , tincture of kiwi fruit.

She stood up trembling slightly. She was so weak... Strange. _Why I can't wake up normally, fully rested, instead always rise from the dead?_ , winced the girl touching the side of her head. Then she noticed that she's wearing a flat cap. And trench coat. And dark brown breeches reaching to her knees. Okay, that was pretty weird. Such clothes were fashionable in twentieth century. Then she noticed that she isn't even in her home town even. She was between two tenement houses. Very characteristic tenement houses.

It was Brussels.

"Oh, shit" Lucy whispered with round eyes.

* * *

Lucy, because of lack of better ideas, first searched her coat's pockets (found items: folding knife, pocket magnifying glass, documents from 2016 and a lighter) and moved into the market. She was once in the capital of Belgium, but the city, which she was now, didn't look like the one that she remembered. Many of the buildings and landscape features ( _cough, cough, Atomium_ ) were missing. But how the heck it was possible? She couldn't remember how she get in here. To be honest she couldn't remember anything after return to home after school. Was it some kind of weird dream? Well, other option, time travel, was pretty hard to do. It was science-fiction for now, nothing else.

Then she noticed a newsstand. Titles and articles were in French of course, and the pictures were black and white. But that's not caught her attention. One of the photos was actually a map showing... Korea!

"Oh shit," croaked Lucy staring at the newspaper. And then I looked at the date. _19_... No! Stop! It wasn't possible! Surely she didn't fall into a black hole, or any other damn thing! "Shit, shit, shit, shit..."

"Excuse me, boy, something's wrong?" asked someone's warm, male voice with British accent behind her back.

"I'm a female," Lucy replied automatically. People often mistook her with boy, even when she showed her long hair. She had time to get used to this, but it still annoyed her.

"Oh" the man behind her was a little surprised "Then I'm sorry, miss...?"

"Smith. Lucy Smith" this time the girl couldn't help herself. She was too big fan of James Bond. To be honest, this guy's voice was pretty similar to Daniel Craig's...

"Nice name. And fitting, you have pretty light complexion indeed, miss Smith" now the man was on her side. "My name is Ivan Sakharine"

 _What?_

* * *

 **Not the best beginning, I admit, but I'm gonna improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakharine frowned. The girl in front of him looked as if she was gonna die of a heart attack soon. She was pale and trembling, her eyes were wide and unfocused.

"I'm... I'm..." she whispered with horror "Oh, God!"

"Easy, easy" Sakharine helped her to sit down "Easy, miss, look at me. Do you need a doctor?"

"No! I mean..." the girl quickly awoke from trance "It's nothing serious, really. It's just... fainting"

"I don't know" the man touched her forehead. It was definitly too warm "It can be heat illness. Sometimes this comes unnoticed and then..."

" _Czapa*_?" she finished. Sakharine looked surprised at her, but smiled slightly. She was pretty nice girl; she had round, young face, long brown hair tied in simple ponytail, dark brown, almost black eyes and light complexion (like he noticed earlier). And this male clothes suited her so well...

"Yeah, that's correct" he nodded; he knew few Polish people and he knew some words from their slang.

"It's kind of you (I think), mister Sakharine, but I can assure You that is nothing. Sorry, but I have to go, now. Good bye" and she ran away. Sakharine blinked but smiled again. These kids...

~ _Okay, now_ ~ whispered voice of sense in his head ~ _Focus on Your goal. Everything is going well, You can't distract yourself._

"Right" Sakharine muttered and headed in direction of flea market.

* * *

It wasn't normal. It wasn't even **_POSSIBILE_**! She was in fictional world. She remembered this Sakharine guy and was completely sure that he **wasn't** a real person! But in what story was he? Shit, she had to heard about him when she was little child. In nursery school perhaps?

Lost in thought, Lucy reached the flea market, and her eyes flashed. She had a weakness for antiques and various strange trinkets; she could look at them for hours. In them was something... mysterious and enchanting.

"Woof woof!" Lucy froze and looked in that direction. Dog. White fox terrier with short tail and dark eyes. It ran in her direction. And she had an aversion to dogs. A phobia almost.

"Good doggy, good doggy, ignore me, please, ignore me and pass me, too late" Lucy was pale and terrified. Dog started to sniffing her leg. Maybe it will go away soon?

"Snowy! Snowy, come here!" there was a young, male voice and the fox terrier reacted for this one. From the crowd of buyers emerged freckled, redheaded young man, dressed in a brown breeches, a blue sweater and brown duster. "Sorry, miss, Snowy is sometimes..."

"Unruly?" Lucy finished for him, "I understand, fox terrier of my aunt had the same. As you wanted this little rascal to come you had to shout few more times"

"Maybe it's breed's trait?" laughed the boy, "I'm Tintin"

"Lucy Smith," they shook their hands. "Your dog... doesn't bite, yes?"

"No worries. Snowy is like a lamb," said Tintin "Unless someone make him angry"

"Just like in some people's case" Lucy nodded. Suddenly she noticed something above Tintin's shoulder. "Oh, my..."

"Excuse me?" the lad frowned with consternation.

"I mean this" she pointed to him one of stalls and ship model on it. Very beautiful ship model with golden figurehead in form of Unicorn...

Both teenagers' eyes sparkled with delight.

* * *

*In Polish language word _czapa_ (read _chapa_ ) is colloquial term for death penalty or simply decease.

Now You probably wonder why I gave English name for Polish girl. Well, I know that our Polish names can be pretty hard to say for people who use English so I decide to translate my character's name for English. Polish version is _Łucja Kowalska_ (no, it's not my real family name).


End file.
